I Remain
by Burning Lucidity
Summary: Thirty years of being trapped within your own undoing... is a lot of time to reflect is it not? To slowly feel your remaining sanity slip away... Only, he still waits... Still... remains. He always will. Somewhat brief FNaF 3 One-shot.


**You would not BELIEVE the amount of requests I got to do this from my old friends...**

 **I'm going to keep this short and simple, new account and first fanfic on it.**

 **Read and Review if you will. And be warned, this is dark.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the FNaF series, as all characters and icons are property of Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

I Remain

Cold... Cold was what I felt... And yet the fires of hell burned through my soul as I remained still, dead and rotting.

The metal and fabric surrounding me was my tomb now, my undoing. Ironic truly. It was the same fate held by the victims. MY victims.

Why had I done it? Killing a man is one thing that is appalled; however, killing children was truly the darkest sin many could ever commit, and I was one that thrived for that feeling.

Have you ever taken a life? Felt the blade twisting in flesh as the hand gripping the other end of the blade is yours? The sickening sound of flesh tearing and blood spurting? And that feeling in your chest... a thud as if part of your heart and soul died and sunk right into your stomach?

I loved the feeling... That's why I did it. Call me sick, a monster, a freak, psycho, all of them fit. And none of it matters now anyway.

I had followed the restaurant for a while, and even worked there for some time. And... I simply could not resist doing it. Killing those children was just so... satisfying... And it was so easy. All it took was tampering with the animatronics that they had done so much work on, just to try and eliminate myself striking again. I'm honored that they spent a fortune on yours truly... retrofitting those dumb animals with technology to track criminals and predators...

But predators adapt, and that's what keeps them from being prey.

I wasn't to be caught so easily anyway, if I had been caught before then I would definitely not be able to carry on my work... my art.

All it took was one old suit I had stolen, some shitty security, and a bunch of gullible kids. Then, I sealed their fates and covered my tracks so-so beautifully.

But, something so bizarre came to my attention afterwards... These animatronics... they began to act up... even by a complete shit company like Fazbear's standards.

It didn't take much observation to learn these animatronics had begun... stuffing... workers into suits. More specifically, security guards. Which is what I had worked as before...

A bit more looking into it, and I knew... the little bastards' souls had possessed the animatronics. The very fate I had subjected them to...

And why night guards specifically... they were hunting for someone... only able to tell smaller details likely... But I knew they were out for revenge. Each guard they killed was an attempt to kill _me._

So, when the place had shut down, after people either heard of the events or had just smelled the damn scent of decay from the animatronics and stopped coming, I crept back into the old building and made an effort to... end it. All of it. Make sure the owners couldn't ever use these... killing machines... again. And that they'd never come for me, or intervene in the future.

Those animatronics were possessed perhaps, but they couldn't resist their core programming. They could only move at night... which was the only damned time I could get in without being seen. So, I had thankfully known of the "safe-room"... That idiot on the phone had left a few tapes lying around, not like I listened to them anyway. I had worked for the company, I knew I didn't need their training.

All it took was one night. I knew about the "safe-room" in the back. And I had a strategy too... Simple really, the room was invisible to animatronics. They couldn't enter it.

And, it was so-so easy to gain their attention. Just by making some noise... one by one, all four of those foul things found their way to me...

Freddy... Bonnie... Chica... And Foxy last... That pirate always was a favorite of mine... But one by one, they all were dismantled, and left in pieces. Ashes to ashes, scraps to scraps.

Oh it was so easy, just waiting until they turned their backs once they couldn't enter, then jump them with a stun-gun to fry their circuits and quickly making use of a well-placed axe.

It was killing these undying freaks... They'd never interfere... never bother me again... But then, the unthinkable happened.

I, upon beginning to prepare to make my leave, had heard something, and when I turned to see what it was... I found myself face-to-face with four... I don't know what the hell they were.

Decayed corpses... ghosts... it was their souls... I knew it. Just being near them I could feel their hate... their misery and pain. And then a fifth one entered... But unlike it's buddies, it didn't block my exit and approached me.

I was never scared of the consequences before, and that was because I knew I wouldn't be caught... but this wasn't natural... Not anything earthly. This was the vengeance of the dead.

I panicked... For once I was truly the prey. None of my plans had foreseen this... and after trying to find a way out unsuccessfully, I did what I could do... I saw an animatronic suit laying on the floor... The old suit I had used once long ago. And so. I quickly leaped at the opportunity to possibly ward off the spirits...

The thing was MADE for to be worn... and I figured these brats didn't know any better... so I climbed in the back and properly locked the springs and stood, now indistinguishable from a rotting animatronic.

It was perfect... until it wasn't...

Oh how things may have been if I had listened to those tapes' warnings... Or if the company wasn't so damn cheap... No wonder it shut down.

Perhaps... maybe it was the rain...

Regardless of the cause, as soon as I had begun to chuckle at my successful plan of acting as an animatronic... the suit's damned structure had an endoskeleton in it... compressed by spring-locks... And not very secure locks either.

The springs snapped so easily, and all I could possibly comprehend was the pain of the metal endoskeleton digging into my flesh... into my body, crushing bones, organs, everything...

I could almost hear those bastards cheering as they disappeared... leaving me to continue to struggle in this suit... in this trap... In my new body.

How ironic... After bleeding out and dying in the suit... I became just what I had come to destroy... A machine. A FUCKING machine...

Now... it's been years... how long I know not... but I have been forced to lay here as a corpse...

I could still feel the metal digging into my now-decayed flesh... I could remember clearly the spirits... The way they tricked me into this... this trap...

By now, the machine reflected the body inside pretty well. Rotting and ripped to a barely salvageable heap... And this was me...

Even now... I continue to rot here... my hate still burning as always. I wanted to kill, to find a way out of this damned purgatory I was trapped within. This wretched spring-suit.

In fact... I still felt my limbs even... still had those "phantom pains" if you will... and over time, I had learned I could move. Little by little, I began to at times move my arms whenever I could. Then legs, and head. It was all I could do really, and it has been that way for... years... I don't even have a way to tell the time, but just comprehending the time I spent made it clearly obvious.

And laying here for so long, I just wanted to feel that satisfying feeling once again... flesh tearing... blood gushing from the body- what was that noise?

... Someone's tearing down the wall... The boards blocking the room off.

People... people are in here now... and they've found me...

They're taking me away... along with a lot of salvaged materials... Not even thinking of examining the suit for what lies within...

Where I am going... I'm unsure still... yet I feel... Something... Happiness... yes... That's what the feeling is.

Wherever I'm going... I feel there will be... people... there. People... yes...

I will find satisfaction... I will feel the bliss of blood and those dying screams again... I want to... NEED to kill once more...

I never did say may name... Because who I was simply does not matter now... But now... I am... I am... "Springtrap." ... Yes. Fitting, as it's what I have become a part of... My corpse and this... damned rabbit are what remains a tether to my soul.

I am the last animatronic... and the last trace of those murders... The crimson stain on the face of Fazbear's Pizza that will never fade.

My undoing has become just another opportunity to me... A means to carry on my work... My art. And I will make sure to fill my rotten heart to its content... I was a monster in life... now I am a terror... a nightmare.

My name is Springtrap.

I am here... And I... remain.

* * *

 **I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review if you would, and keep in mind, I'm only speculating the story and attempting to simulate the mindset of the murderer.**

 **So to the fnaf fanbase, refrain from any compulsive and rude statements. Thank you~!**


End file.
